Girl's Night In
by DKM
Summary: Sara asked something she had always wanted to ask from the moment she felt they had become more than friends. "So, have you ever thought about it?" "What?" Felicity screeched, her blue eyes wide, searching. Then comprehension, "With you?"


_**Girl's Night In**_

Rating: M

Pairing: Felicity & Sara

Characters: Felicity & Sara

Season/Episode: No spoilers

Category: Friendship, Smut

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

AN: Posting for a friend on tumblr who wants to test the waters with this first fic. Please feel free to find her over there. Her handle is **fanningthefangirlflames**.

* * *

It was nice to have the evening off, away from all the violence and mischief of the city streets after nightfall. Sometimes a girl needed to get out of her black leather suit and take a break from being a vigilante, to spend it with someone she cared about. Tonight, Sara Lance was spending the night with her best friend, Felicity Smoak, sipping Dolcetto, eating Chinese takeout from their favorite restaurant, and listening to the somewhat classical stylings of Bond, all while discussing men, careers, and new experiences when Sara found herself apologizing for some things she had said to Felicity a few weeks earlier at a party they had attended.

She'd gotten a little too drunk that night, something she hadn't done since returning to Starling City, but she could see the way it had affected her friend.

"You probably think I'm an ass," Sara said as she looked down at her chicken chow mein and not at Felicity. "I didn't mean to come on to you like that. Me and drinking… I guess it runs in the family." Both her father and her sister had had their share of problems with alcohol. It was now Sara's turn, it seemed, but at least she knew when to stop.

"I have to admit, I was flattered," Felicity replied, her face flushing slightly as she glanced down at her plate and away from her friend, "but it's okay. I know you weren't yourself that night."

Sara blushed. She was relieved to hear that. She looked up from the plate in her lap to see Felicity grab her wine glass from the coffee table and take a sip of her Dolcetto. Then Sara asked something she had always wanted to ask from the moment she felt they had become more than friends. "So, have you ever thought about it?"

"What?" Felicity screeched, her blue eyes wide, searching. Then comprehension, "With you?"

"I mean," Sara stumbled, trying to recover as quickly as possible, "with another woman." God! That wine was really getting to her! Maybe now was a good time to stop drinking. Felicity was her friend, and her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend. What would Oliver think if he found out Sara was hitting on her? Nyssa hadn't surprised him as much as she thought it would, but Felicity was a whole other ballgame.

He was very protective of their blonde IT tech and rarely let her out of his sight. Tonight itself had been a miracle, with Felicity using her loud voice in order to make him stand down and let them have a girl's night in. Oliver finally relented, saying he'd call if he needed assistance while patrolling that night. He wouldn't, both girls knew. Diggle had a good grasp of the situation and unless Oliver was bleeding to death, there was no way they'd be in the foundry.

This conversation was quickly taking them down a road they never thought of traveling, though.

"I've always found you attractive," one of them said.

"I had a secret crush on you when we were training," said the other.

Both knew they were drunk, but the prospects of where this was going intrigued them. They sat on the couch for a couple more moments just staring at each other wondering how it had gotten this far when Felicity finally stood up and began taking the excess food into the kitchen. Sara followed with the empty paper plates, throwing them away as she passed the sink and headed towards the fridge where Felicity still stood, her mind reeling.

Cornering her, Sara pressed her up against a cabinet, then kissed her hungrily, aggressively. She pulled up her tee shirt and brushed her hands across Felicity's cleavage and along the sides of her breasts. She could feel the firmness through the fabric of her bra. It felt wonderful against her fingers and she ached to continue touching her.

But Sara pulled away to see Felicity's eyes closed and her dark eyelashes standing out in contrast to her pale skin. She then began kissing her again, tugging at her pants, wanting to touch her more. She trailed her fingers beneath the denim that covered her, teasing her by dipping her fingers just inside her panties, but not quite touching her where she wanted to be touched. Felicity gasped and moaned ever so softly as Sara kissed her harder to make her quiet, biting her lip then moving her mouth to her neck and nipping there.

Sara pulled back, sensing the tension that quickly crept up on her friend. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to grab her coat, which lay on the back of the couch. When she turned around, she realized that Felicity had walked up behind her and had her pinned against the soft leather.

"Don't be," Felicity whispered back, leaning in for a soft, light kiss, nothing like the first one, but still fanning the flame of passion now lit between them. She took Sara's hand and began leading her into the bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door, lit a couple of candles, and turned on some music.

Sara sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her. She felt strange, but the sensation quickly drifted away as Felicity sat down beside her. "Chopin," Sara said, hoping to sound a bit more relaxed. "How nice. I always liked classical music. Didn't know you liked…"

"You talk too much," Felicity wryly replied. It was the complete opposite of what Sara expected to happen. Usually she was the one who took charge of things, but this little crush she'd had on Felicity from the first time they met was suddenly blossoming into something else. She was glad her friend had mercifully taken control away from her, ending the sudden babble with a sweet and tender kiss.

Sara felt herself fall into the other woman, arms wrapping around her body, holding her tight. Her hands worked quickly to pull the shirt over Felicity's head, and slowed in a struggle with the hook of her bra, the reward coming when her breasts finally fell from the soft satin and brushed against her palms.

"You're so beautiful," Sara murmured, still unable to believe that was happened, that they were actually doing this. Her lips fell to Felicity's neck as she continued to whisper, "I don't think you realize how beautiful you are."

Felicity giggled, "You sound like a soap opera." And Sara laughed along with her. After a long pause, they looked at each other knowing exactly what would happen next.

Standing, Sara began to undress herself as Felicity watched. It turned her on thinking that she was not seeing her as a friend, but as a lover, as someone who would bring her comfort and pleasure. She then pulled Felicity free of her remaining jeans and underwear and they kissed again, becoming tangled up in each other on top of the bed.

The candlelight warmed Felicity's body as Sara kissed her in every place the soft light touched. She watched as she traced a wet figure eight around her nipples and down the sides of her breasts. Felicity sighed softly letting her know she was doing something good.

Sara was hungry for her, and her mouth seemed to have a spirit of its own as she glided her lips over every inch of hot, silken skin; between her breasts, down her belly to her clit; and when Felicity moaned, she heard her name, "_Sara_," come softly from her mouth.

She moved her tongue down her thighs, teasing. "Sara," Felicity signed, "Don't stop… Don't stop." Her fingers brushed lighting through Sara's hair, letting her know that she wanted her. Sara plunged her tongue into her warm wetness, gently sucking on her clit soon after. She alternated between sucking Felicity's clit and licking down her pussy, nibbling on the soft, wet folds as moans reverberated through the room.

It happened in slow motion; they moved together and became sensual shadows on the wall. They became hands, lips, tongues, thrown against it, larger than life. Slipping two fingers into her wet heat, Sara watched Felicity's face while her hands did the work, hips moving in time to her strokes. Felicity's blonde hair fanned out against the bed sheets, her eyes closed, lips parted only a fraction, looking like a vision. She threw her head back, her hair trailing a wave across the covers. Her face fascinated Sara, how it changed from desire to rapture as she climaxed against her hand.

Sara brushed the fringe from her face. Felicity's skin was soft and warm, and Sara found herself feeling secretly possessive of her. She twisted a tuft of her hair round and round her fingers, feeling somehow changed by what had just happened. Felicity looked at her and she could see that she was tried.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Next time," Sara replied, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin from the cleft between her breasts and nuzzling her neck. It was optimistic of her to think there would be a next time.

There wasn't.

They met for lunch the following day, both too embarrassed to talk about what had happened the night before. Sara felt lost, her feeling so confused. She really loved Oliver and wanted him to be happy, but she also wanted Felicity. They only time she'd ever felt this way was with Nyssa. But she knew Felicity was definitely straight and that she was in love with Oliver.

"I like guys," Felicity said, breaking them into the subject. "You and me – it was great, but it can't happen again. I value your friendship too much. This would just get in the way. And there's Oliver, my boyfriend, who I love and… This can't happen again."

"Okay," Sara replied, realizing just how hard of a time her friend must have had trying to figure out how to deal with last night's sudden barrage of sensations. Felicity looked at her, begging to be released from whatever this was. "I understand. You're right."

Felicity smiled. _It did happen!_ Sara wanted to say. _It did happen and it was special._ She wanted more. She wanted to be with Felicity again and touch her again, but didn't dare say it. But she respected her friend and the man she was with far too much to ask for anything more. It was the reason she broke up with Oliver. She'd seen the way Felicity had buoyed him when his world seemed to burn to the ground. Sara wouldn't let her little unrequited crush stand in the way of something so strong, she knew she'd be hearing from Oliver soon about what happened the night before.

The subject was dropped altogether when Felicity began asking about a current mission they were working on. It was a respite from having to deal with all the feelings and emotions that suddenly hit Sara like a ton of bricks. She gladly moved on from it, though, and the awkwardness that had weighed heavily on her those first few minutes lifted slightly.

They hugged before Felicity left, before she got in her car to go back to work. Sara hung around for her just a moment too long and let go of her reluctantly. Felicity waved and Sara headed back to her apartment, away from everything, away from this crazy thing she called her life, feeling lonely, isolated, and hurt like never before.

She caught a whiff of Felicity's skin just before she began walking down the street, letting it tease her memory. The breeze picked up and the scent soon disappeared with it. She glanced at her watch and walked on. The phone was ringing when she entered. She made a mad dash before her voicemail did. Sara picked up the phone, hearing her voice and there it all was again. "Felicity," she said, thinking of Dolcetto and Chopin and the scent of her skin.


End file.
